Naruto the Foxbbit
by Kyroshiro
Summary: During the fight with Sasuke on the Roof, Naruto was sent to another world, where he met a certain shy bunny. 3 years later, hes back in the world he was sent to, before joining a certain group to another dimension. Oh yeah, hes also a fox-rabbit hybrid.


Hello everyone! T'is I, Kyroshiro, here with a new fic.! I know it's been a while since I've actually shown that I'm still alive, but I've been busy these past few weeks. But I have some time now and I shall use it to make this fic. :-P Anyways, I have decided to make a Naruto and Sonic fic., mainly cause I've been reading some really good ones and I was saddened when they weren't being updated…. Why you no Update Authors T.T Anyways, after this, I may or may not be going into a small hiatus to focus on some other things some more. I will say that I have been planning this one fic for a while and I hope I can get it out before someone thinks of it ^^ Admittedly, this Idea as well as this fic. Would probably be stupid idea, but I'm doing them anyways. :-P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic

Darkness….. It was all he could see….

"….cu…. e…"

Huh? Was that…?

"…rig…. ist…?"

He could almost hear what the person was saying….

"Excuse me…. Are you alright Mister," a clearly female voice spoke, their tone full of worry.

He groaned as he woke to the land of the living, his eyes seeing nothing but blurry spots for a few seconds before he wiped at them, allowing him to see clearly. His body protested as he looked around his area. He saw that he was in a rather large field with a forest nearby and a small river next to his location. He looked towards the source of the voice and saw that it was an anthropomorphic rabbit with and orange dress and several small blue creatures floating next to her. He blinked in surprise before he shakily stood up, though he grasped his head in pain as stars swirled in his vision. He felt something, more than likely the rabbit, help him as he fell, but he reacted automatically and pushed the rabbit away from him, getting a surprised gasp from the rabbit. He gasped in shock before he stood up, despite the protests his body was giving him. He then shook his head and walked to the girl, before he pulled her up and apologized to her.

"I'm so sorry, it was instinct," the boy said, his voice sounding like he hadn't had any water in days. His body felt this way which cause his eyes to widen before he turned around and all but ran towards the water, surprising the group as they watched him dunk his head into the water where they could swear the rivers water shrunk a little bit. They watched as the boy drunk some more water before he took his head out of the water, a satisfying 'Ah' coming from him. They then saw the boy straighten up for some reason, before they took a step back as he began shouting out in surprise.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME," the boy cried out in surprise. He was really freaking out as he grabbed at his fox tail and then his rabbit like ears. Cream was really confused, and despite some of the chaos protests, walked up to the distraught boy.

"E-Excuse me," the young rabbit said quietly. The boy stopped panicking and looked at the rabbit in confusion. "Uhm… firstly, my name is Cream. Cream the Rabbit." The boy looked at the girl with blinking eyes before he extended his hand. She took it and shook his hand.

"I'm Naruto," the boy, Naruto spoke. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto paused here, before he went on. "Where am I? And what happened to me?" The rabbit looked at the fox-rabbit with a confused expression adorning her face.

"What do you mean, Mister," she politely asked the boy. Said boy spaced out for a minute or two, though that's what it looked like to her.

In reality, he was speaking to the spirit sealed within his gut.

'_Kyuubi, what the heck is happening here,' _the boy asked the 9 tailed force of nature. Said creature grunted as it laid on the grounds of the sewer, not that Naruto could see as he was not in his mindscape at the moment.

'_I'm going to assume that you remember what was happening, the whole fight with the Uchiha,' _the great beast stated. It took Naruto a moment to recollect what the fox was talking about, before he remembered the whole fight he had with Sasuke on the roof. He didn't remember what happened when the two attacks clashed with one another, except that there was a flash of white. He mentally nodded to his tenant, causing said tenant to begin his explanation. _'You see, when both of your attacks collided, the both of you unconsciously added a tiny portion of…. I suppose you could say 'tainted' chakra into your attacks. Now, since my chakra is vastly more 'tainted' than any other Chakra that exists, it has a natural repellant to any other negative chakra, the more negative it is, the more of a repel you have. The chakra the Uchihas attack had was from the hickey that the snake had given him, and what surprises me is that the chakra is almost as tainted as mine is. Orochimaru has definitely been working with some VERY dark forces to get the taint to be this strong. Now, when the attacks collided, the repulsion that my chakra gives was being put into over drive as it tried to repel the other attack, the same being said to the Uchihas attack. What that cause was severe damage to both of your bodies, mainly yours since you have a vast amount of 'tainted' chakra compared to the hickey that the boy had. In a desperate attempt to save you, and by proxy myself as well, I pumped you full of chakra while absorbing the negative forces within the attack the Uchiha used. However, I used too much and I believe I erased the source of the dark forces from the boy, but I seemed to have fried your Chakra Coils. Not to the point where they'll be permanently damaged however. To fix this without harming your body even more, I used the seal to transport us to another world as your body heals.' _Naruto stood there, digesting the conversation. Meanwhile, Cream was getting worried when the boy did not answer her after her initial question. _'I will admit, when I fix your coils, it's going to hurt. In this body, however, you need not worry about your coils as I've essentially turned your coils into a mutation of sorts that gives you certain abilities, What those abilities are, well you and I are going to discover them.' _Naruto gave the fox a mental nod, before he came back to the real world to see a small purple Chao waving its tiny arms in front of its face. Naruto looked at the creature curiously, before he smiled at the being. The Chao smiled back, before Narutos attention was diverted back to the person that found him.

"Ah, I believe you asked me a question, miss," Naruto told the rabbit, who blushed from the formality. "Do not fret, for I shall not be here for long." He eye smiled at her, before she called out to him.

"W-Wait please," Cream called to the ninja turned anthro. Naruto turned and faced the young rabbit, who looked shyly to the ground. "U…. Uhm…." Naruto looked at the girl, before he sighed and walked over to her. She looked up as Naruto neared her, before he gave her a pat on the head.

"It's okay," Naruto assured the young girl. "You can tell me." He gave her another eye smile, getting her to smile as well.

"W-well," the rabbit began. "I-I was wondering if you could play w-with me and be my new f-friend…" She trailed off as she finished her sentence, Naruto giving her a sympathetic look. She waited in silence for his answer. Cream didn't have many friends, except for the chaos, mainly because she was far too quiet and shy for the others kids liking. Well except for that Charmy kid who keeps cheering her up when she's down. She looked away from Narutos direction, awaiting the insults to happen as they did with everyone else. She was surprised when he chuckled before he answered.

"Sure," Naruto said, smiling warmly at the rabbit. She returned the smile before the two began playing with the chao, neither one with a care in the world.

* * *

><p>(3 Years Later)<p>

It's been three years since Naruto has meet Cream and the small chaos. After the fun they had, Cream had introduced him to her mother, whom enjoyed the boys company as well as the fact that Cream was having fun with another kid her age. Naruto could not stay for long however, as Kyuubi had warned him that he had to return to his own world soon. Naruto excused himself from the family, before leaving a note in their living room and disappearing shortly after in a horde of Butterflies. He still does not know what has happened in the world he visited, but he hoped every day that the rabbits do not hate him for leaving so abruptly. Naruto shook his head out of his thoughts as he continued running through the forest, his pursuers hot on his trail. After he had returned from whatever world he had been in, the council had caught wind of what had occurred in the hospital. They called in Team 7 to court, and asked them for their side of the story. Sakura and Kakashi, being the ass kissers they were to Sasuke, bent the story of how the duo came to start fighting 'a bit', making it seem as if it were Naruto who was the one to goad the Uchiha into fighting him and how he was never a good team member. The council, or at least the civilian half, took this to heart and had ordered the Uzumaki to be banished, in a vote ratio of 10:9. Naruto soon left the village, and half a year later, was being chased by Konoha Hunter Ninja. Naruto has been evading them since day one, but even he had his limits when it came to annoyances. And these... scum, were the biggest annoyances he's had.

Naruto groaned as he stood between the Cliffside and his pursuers. He watched as they stalked closely towards him, their blank looks not fazing him in the least. He unconsciously touched right his arm, feeling the coldness of metal greet his fingers. He looked down, while still sensing the ninja in front of him, seeing the metallic sheen if his new metal arm. It had happened when the hunter ninja first started to chase after him. One of them got a lucky hit on him and sliced his arm from the elbow. He shook his head as he stared at the ninja in front of him, his mind racing a mile a minute as he cursed himself for getting cornered. Then again, they had been chasing him for weeks, and even with his nearly limitless stamina and chakra, he began to feel the exhaustion of sleep depravity and he could feel his Chakra Coils straining to keep up with his chakra usage. Even when he got back to his world, his Chakra Coils took a while to get fixed, even with the Kyuubi's aid and even then, they could only do so much to keep up with his near limitless chakra supply. He shook his head before he heard Kurama, the Kyuubi, speak to him.

"**Naruto," **the great fox spoke to the boy, his voice sounding rather week at the moment. Naruto gave a mental glance of worry at the embodiment of malice. Over the years, he and Kyuubi had managed to patch out a great friendship, thanks to Narutos natural ability to charm people and bring out the goodness within them. ** "I have a way of getting you out of here." **Naruto raised a mental eyebrow as the shinobi got closer to him, though cautious all the same. **"If you remember what happened three years ago, during your fight with Sasuke, I sent you to another world while you healed. If you'll allow me, I can glitch the seal to send us to that place once…. But…" **Naruto got worried when the fox stopped speaking for a bit. He relaxed when he spoke again, but then his eyes widened again. **"All my power will be drained into you, setting off your new abilities in that body, making you the new Kyuubi, sorta, while I cease to exist." **Naruto started breathing heavily as the Shinobi were close to him now. He closed his eyes. Get killed or have an obedience seal placed on him… or lose his best friend/father… Why did the gods hate him? He sighed as he backed away from the shinobi more, before he jumped off the cliff as the Shinobi decided to try and gut him.

"I'm sorry Tou-san," Naruto whispered to the Kyuubi as he allowed the Kurama to do his thing. Kurama smiled sadly before the seal glowed an omniscient purple. Narutos form glowed a bright yellow, before it disappeared into the atmosphere in a yellow blur, surprising the Hunter Nin as they saw the equivalent to the Yellow Flash's technique.

"We must report this to Danzo-Sama," one of them said monotonously, the others nodding to the leader. They soon disappeared into a blur.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he slowly woke up to the sounds of a rather peaceful meadow. He yawned as he slowly looked around, before his eyes widened as he remembered what had happened the night before. He quickly got up and looked for the nearest reflective surface, which happened to be a river. He ran towards it and looked into the crystal clear water, only to see a fox-like animal with rabbit ears, just like he was when he first came to this world and met Cream. His eyes widened as he came to the realization that this was not a dream. He sighed sadly as he noticed that the seal was gone, knowing his pseudo-father was gone. A tear fell from his eyes, before he took a deep breath. The area he was in smelled very nice, especially with all the trees and flowers that were around. He looked around, as if expecting something to greet him, and something did. It was a small rainbow colored creature that was a bit smaller than his hands (paws). He realized that this was one of those Chaos that he and Cream played with while his Chakra Coils recovered. He smiled as it came to him, and landed on his outstretched paws, landing on it. He brought it closer to his face, showing Naruto that this was a toddler Chao. They were always about the size of a humans hand, Naruto had guessed when he first saw them.<p>

"Hey little guy," Naruto softly greeted the little being, rubbing its head with his index finger. The small Chao let out a small 'Chao' as it happily greeted the human turned foxbbit. Naruto giggled, before he felt a bout of malicious intent. He looked around, fearful that the ANBU had somehow followed him. He finally found it, only to have some gases get sprayed in his face. He slumped to the ground, the small chao held in his hand protectively. The last thing he saw before darkness consume him was a rather round human with a professor type of look, a big mustache and a pair of goggles on his head. He blacked out soon after.

And that was chapter one of Nine Tailed Foxbbit. I'll admit that when I began writing the story, I had no idea how I was going to even have Naruto visit the world of Sonic. Now, he hasn't transferred to another dimension (though I believe I mentioned that somewhere in this chapter), rather he's in the same universe as Sonics world. No the dimensional stuff will happen next chapter as I'm going to base this off of the 1st season of Sonic where the gang ends up in Christopher Thorndykes world. I will probably have a few side stories during certain events and I will eventually end the fic. after the Meterex Saga. I will maybe accept one or two OC's for the side stories, but it won't be for a while before I get to those.

Anyways, I'll probably update some of my stories (if anyone is still even interested in them) since Christmas Break is literally next week. I will more than likely finish up Bleeding Darkness first and foremost as I know some people have been waiting for that to finish up. Another thing. Regarding Narutos New Life, I feel as if I'm just dragging along the story, so I think I'll start making it into Arcs. Not sure what I want to do…. I'll probably ask a friend of mine what he thinks.

Well, that's it for me today. I hope you guys enjoyed this new fic that I made, and I do hope you guys can forgive me for not updating or anything for like two or three months (though I believe it's been longer).

Your ever faithful (and very forgetful) author,  
>Kyroshiro<p> 


End file.
